


Wish You Were Here

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Camp camp au, Dadvid AU, David dies, Death, I'm only kind of sorry, Max is 15, Mercy Killing, Post-Apocalypse, This is really sad, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: When Max was a kid, he wanted David dead. Now  he's not so sure.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This has no real plot. Please don't hate me. I was told to write this.

Max looked at David slouched in the corner of the room. His eyes were closed and he was gripping his arm. His sleeve was soaked in blood and the rest of his body wasn't doing much better. He was releasing small whines with every exhale. Every few breaths, his arm twitched.

It wasn't the first time Max had held a gun, but it was the first time it was pointed at something living. His hands were shaking. Even with everything they'd been through, this was the most scared he'd ever been. 

Max lets out a weak sob and David opens his eyes. They met eyes and David chuckled to himself. 

"What are you waiting for Max?" He smiled.

"I can't do it David." Max managed.

"You can do anything Max." 

"I'm not going to shoot you David." 

"You know you have to Max."

"No!" Max yelled, "I'm not going to let you die because you finally decided to grow some fucking balls and try to save me!"

"Max, you knew I was going to put you kids first." 

"That does mean fucking jumping in front of me and literally sacrificing yourself! You moron!" 

Max didn't want to make it obvious he was crying but didn't do a very good job. 

"Max you know you knew you were my priority." David was crying too. His whole arm felt like it was on fire. 

"We can fix this! It's going to be okay!" 

"Yes Max, it is. You're strong. You're smart. You're a leader Max." David coughs, blood dripping from his lips. "You're going to be okay." 

"David?" Max asks, concerned. 

He takes a step forward and David holds his hand out. 

"Go back to the others Max. You'll just get-." He was caught off by another cough.

Max wasn't sure why but he just had a flashback to a rainy day at camp. 

"There's a place I know that's tucked away." Max sings quietly. 

"Max, not now." 

"I know it sounds hard to believe but guys and gals it's true." Max was desperate. 

David gives him a soft smile, "I love you too Max." 

And with that, through the tears, Max pulls the trigger. 

Max wanted to fall to the floor and fall apart but he knew that he didn't have time. He had to get Nikki and Neil. 

He walked up to David's now limp body. At least he died thinking about camp. 

He gently untied the yellow bandana from David's neck and quickly tied it around his own. 

He searched the store they were in for anything useful. He found some canned food and a chocolate bar. He put them in his backpack. He also found some map and some post cards. He picked one that had a cheesy landscape of the forest.

He used a pen from the cashier counter and wrote on the post card, 

"The best Dad I could've ever had." 

He laid it in front of David. He wiped one last tear from his cheek. He stood and walked out of the store with a new found motivation. They got David, and they were going to pay.


End file.
